clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe:How to Make Good Stories
How to Make Good Stories are essential to this wiki's full enjoyment. Stories are where you can put the character(s) you made to life. Stories really introduce your character's personality to the reader and to other users, and shows how your character(s) interact with the world around them, and how they solve conflicts. Here are How to Make Stories, we will show the basics on story writing on this wiki, and making sure that you're successful at it. Point of View An Important Thing to know before writing a story is....what point of view is the story being told from? Go here to see the various Perspectives you can use. Why is this important? :*Point of View is important because a story can differ on how the character sees it. First-Person Narratives will usually have opinions from the character. Third Person Narratives do not really lean to any side; they just describe what they see, but might add a thought of what the character thinks. Plot For Every story, there is ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS a plot. A plot is what gives a story its magic, and is the core of the story. If the plot is good, so will the story - most likely. If the plot stinks, so will the story - usually. Plot Graph A plot is divided into several sections: the Setting, the Conflict, the details, the Climax, and Resolution. ALL of the things on this graph ARE NESSESARY to have an interesting and regular story. Here, I will describe each one. Setting The Setting basically begins the story and tells who is in the story and where the story is taking place. Dont go too overboard about the description of the character since you already have an article about him/her. Just start out simply like this: "Explorer was reading the Sunday Morning Newspaper in his igloo. Meanwhile, Mabel was eating her food." That alone is considered a Setting. The Sentence encompasses all reqirements and does not go overboard. Then, the setting eventually will transition into the conflict. Conflict There several types of conflict. Conflict is what is usually the main motovation of the story, and gives it it's value and obstacles. There can be more than one type of Conlict(s) in a story. They include: *'Character vs. Character(s)' - Probably the most common type of conflict. This is when a character must deal with another character or characters. Good examples between a Character vs. Character Conflict are usually Wars, but sometimes quests and adventures. Even having your character deal with the school bully is considered a Character vs. Character Story. *'Character vs. Nature' - This type of conflict is self explanatory: the character must deal with nature. When we mean nature, it can mean several things: The Character has to withstand extreme weather like Snowstorms, Thunderstorms, Hurricanes, etc., Natural Disasters like Volcano Eruptions, Earthquakes, and Tornadoes, or wild animals like snow leopards and orcas. Another type of Character vs. Nature Conflict is SURVIVAL, when a character is seprerated from civilization and must use his natural surroundings to survive. (that shouldn't be hard since these are penguins, puffles, and terns) *'Character vs. Society' - This is an ideal type of Conflict for characters who stand out of the crowd and are insulted because of it. They must usually deal with being bullied or insulted, and are widely unliked by the characters around him/her. *'Character vs. Self' - This is a Conflict that happens in the Mind. This mental conflict is something that a character is feeling and wants to overcome it. Some Mental Conflicts include: the death of another character, a love interest, or other personal issues. *'Character vs. Fate' - Another type of conflict for the wiki. This has to do with Destiny and the character trying to break away from it. Any obstacle preventing th protagonist from reaching their goal is an antagonist. The main conflict is also the main antagonist. Details The Details of the story are some of the events that happen in the story before the Climax. Details usually get more exiting/interesting as you keep reading. Climax The Climax of the story is the final at the edge-of-your-seat moment when the characters will usually try to finish off/reach their goal. It is avised that you aviod the "deus ex machina" which is when the conflict is stopped suddenly and unexpectedly, usually in an unbelievable way (Example: BoF magically makes villain good guy). They can be handeled well though. Resolution The End of the story after the character(s) finish/reach their goal. It will usually wrap up the story and make it finish. Story Genres (Themes) The Story's Genre, or Theme, is another important component to making a good story. A Genre is what tells the reader what the story is about. *Comedy- Comedy is a story that causes laughter and is rather lighthearted. *Drama- Drama has character development *Horror- Horror uses unnatural events to provoke fear into the reader *Thriller- Similiar to Horror, but with the supernatural element removed *Mystery- A story that revolves around a case that must be solved *Action- A story that is based majorily on the action in it, such as fights, and explosions *Sci-Fi- Sci-Fi is the characters dealing with the unknown :*Fantasy- Fntasy is a sub-genre of Sci-Fi, where the unknowns are usually magic or faries *War- This story revolves around a war, and how it is affecting the characters *Epic- Epics are usually really long and they push the emotions of characters to severe limits *Historical- Historical is a re-telling of a past event Genres not to be used on this wiki *Religious- Besides the obvious fact that no religious story takes place in Antarctica, this could upset users of a different or no faith.